The Sounds
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: Spencer Reid never put much though into music until he met the Goddess of it.


**1. Rain - Patty Griffin**

Spencer Reid had always liked the rain. It put him in a good mood. He just liked the way the clouds covered the sun and made everything bleak. It was a change of pace that he needed every once in a while. On most rainy days he would end up walking around the small town of -, Virginia. It was a quiet place that held quiet people. Nothing ever seemed to go wrong in -. That's why he liked it. He could pretend his job didn't need to exist. It made him feel better for a while. He knew some of the locals. In particular, he liked one old man who could give him a challenge in any game he asked to play; chess, poker, checkers, you name it and he played it.

It was on an extremely rainy day, when Spencer sat with the old man under the front pavilion of his store, that he met her. Or rather it was the day he heard her. The old man had been killing him at the game in front of them and Spencer's focus had begun to slip. He was beginning to wonder about a particular case that had taken place the week before when the old man snapped his fingers in front of Spencer's nose.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Waglin, I was thinking."

"No. You were wasting time. Play."

"Yes, sir."

Spencer moved his pawn to E6. The old man snatched it up with his knight. The game went on like this for several moments before the young genius realized that there was soft music playing behind the shop door.

"What is that?" the doctor had asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's my granddaughter. I let her play in the store when her mother's gone."

"What's she playing?"

"The guitar. She sings, too. Beautiful voice. Like her grandmother."

Seeing the pain in the old man's eyes, in a rare moment of comforting humanity, Spencer dropped the subject and refocused on the game before him. Just barley he could hear, "Strange, how hard it rains now, rows and rows of big dark clouds-"

**2. Everybody's Fool - Evanescence**

"Have you three caught up on your reports?" Hotch asked just as JJ walked into the room.

"Later, Hotch. Someone called the front desk in tears about an hour ago. She's claiming she got home and found her grandfather's dead and her baby sister no where to be found. She's still on the line insisting for us to come."

"How long ago did she find the body?" Morgan asked.

"Hour and a half ago, at the most."

"Why did this get pushed to us?" Hotch asked.

"Because the woman on the line is specifically asking of a Dr. Spencer Reid."

All eyes turned to him.

"Where's the call from?" Spencer asked.

"-, Virginia."

A foreboding feeling washed over the doctor.

"No," the genius said weakly, "No, it can't be."

His mind took him back to months ago, sitting across from the old man submerged in a games of GO! The old man had stopped the game and looked the doctor in the eye and said, "I like you Spencer. If something happens to me, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he had agreed.

"Take care of my granddaughter, Apollo. She'll need someone."

Spencer nodded and the game went on as normal.

Now, Spencer wondered if the old man knew what was going to happen. The genius hopped he hadn't gotten himself into anything.

"Can I speak to her?" Spencer asked.

"If she'll talk to you," JJ said, "She just keeps repeating the same thing whenever someone tries to talk to her. Line 7."

Spencer leaned over and picked up the phone on his desk, dialing the extension number. A chilling silence filled the line.

"Apollo?" he asked.

"Yes?" Her voice was tired and scratchy.

"It's Spencer."

"I know."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not physically. Just come quick. Please."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Remy. Remy LaBeau."

"We're going to find her, alright?"

"I know."

**3. See Who I Am - Within Temptation**

"The unsub we are looking for is a white female between 16 and 21 who has recently lost a child or a close sibling. She wants to try and replace them with Remy LaBeau. She most likely took Remy because she reminded the unsub of the one she lost. Remy will look the same or have the same laugh or be about the same size with the same hair color. This woman does not care if Remy gets hurt, only that she will not let Remy be taken away.

"We don't know yet if the unsub will kill Remy or try too keep her alive as long as she can. In most cases like this, the unsub will try to keep the child alive with the barest amount of contact. She'll feed Remy then maybe lock her in a small space. The idea is to keep Remy all to herself." Spencer cut himself off before he could go on. He didn't need to choke up in front of these people.

"Remy LaBeau has been missing for four hours. This is good in our case," Hotch continued, "The unsub will stay close to home. She'll probably live in the same neighborhood as the LaBeaus or in one of the surrounding neighborhoods. You'll probably know this person. She'll seem like a normal everyday person. She'll frequent parks and children's stores. On average, we have nineteen hours to find Remy before she is killed."

On this last note the officers in the room stood and hurried to begin the investigation anew. Spencer stood straight and said to Hotch, "I'm going to check on Apollo." Hotch only nodded.

Apollo had, after questioning, been allowed to meet Dr. Spencer Reid in person for the first time. He was younger than she had expected, maybe a little older that herself, and not as, well, old seeming. He wasn't perfectly groomed with a grim sense of pity that the others had given her. She liked him, or as much as the situation could allow. He was comforting in a very awkward way.

"Your grandfather told me you were pretty much addicted to your music player. Would it help if you had one? I know you wouldn't be able to forget the situation, but if you're as addicted as he thought you were, it might help you relax just a bit."

"I left mine in the house, when, when," she stopped short. Apollo dropped her head and tried not to succumb to tears again. She barley succeeded. Spencer dug around in his satchel bag for a moment before producing a bright green iPod. He laid it on the couch beside her and said, "I don't know if you'll like the music, but you can us mine."

"Thank you," she sniffed.

**4. It's the Fear – Within Temptation**

Apollo sat in the waiting room of the police station, trying to sit still. She had been asked to sit there half an hour ago with the promise that they team from the FBI had a strong lead on her sister. Spencer had said they had a strong lead. She liked Spencer. She trusted him. Apollo sat up when she heard voices.

"We were this close," someone said.

"This time 'this close' was just enough."

Apollo stood, watching the door. She clasped her hands, and in a rare moment, prayed. It wasn't until someone tapped her on the shoulder that she realized the entire BAU task force was in thee room with her. She looked around for Spencer, then heard, "Could someone get the door? My hands are kind of full."

The leader of the team, _Hotch,_ her brain said, pulled the door open. Apollo nearly burst into tears when she saw Spencer cradling her baby sister. She felt her knees give out and almost hit the floor before someone caught her. As someone helped her into a chair, Spencer came forward and offered Remy to Apollo. The twenty year old took her sister like she was made of glass. The baby yawned and opened bright blue eyes.

Apollo laughed and suddenly didn't care how close she had come to loosing her. She had her back.

**5. Vals Del Minuto Op 64 – Richard Frank**

"That is absolutely amazing."

Apollo felt a blush creep over cheeks as the people in the doorway continued to talk about her. They didn't think she could hear them.

"Why do you get the pretty girl that can play the piano like a god?"

"She can play the guitar, cello and the trumpet as well."

"You guys know she can probably hear you, right?" a female voice chimed.

Apollo hung her head lower as he fingers flew over the black and ivory keys.

The female came to sit next to her, "So can you hear them?"

Apollo nodded, "I don't mind. It's not like you can keep Derek's mouth closed anyway."

JJ laughed, "True. Why don't you come sit with us? I'll pour you a drink and we can make fun of his shirt."

Apollo glanced back at Derek's horrible leopard print shirt. "Okay, but no alcohol. Remy has a habit of waking up at the most inopportune moments."

JJ raised he eyebrows, but didn't say anything about it, "Alright no alcohol."

After JJ went to get drinks, Apollo looked back at Spencer. She smiled.

**6. Trainwreck – Demi Lovato**

Apollo had had a late night. She very rarely had them, but it was always a possibility. These were always her favorite nights to come home. And like every other late night, this on didn't disappoint her. It was ten when she finally walked through the door, and even though she was exhausted, she had to laugh and smile.

Spencer was laid across the couch, files and case evidence logs spread around him. A few open books lay open on the living room table. His glasses had fallen off on ear. Remy, now a year old lay asleep on his chest.

Apollo dumped her stuff on the floor by the door and kicked off her shoes. She walked over to the sleeping man on the couch and removed his glasses. Carefully, she took the sleeping baby from his chest and laid her across her shoulder, intent on putting her in her crib. After tucking Remy in, Apollo returned to the living room to find Spencer sitting up, rubbing his eyes. She kissed him on the forehead and helped him stand.

"You are a wreck, you know that? What have you been going over?" she asked quietly.

"Unsolved cases. Remy was crying, so I thought," he yawned, "I thought she'd sleep if someone was near her."

"Thank you, Spencer. You help more than you could ever know."

"Can we go to bed now?" the tired genius asked.

"Sure. Just don't bring this mess with you."

"Promise."

**7. Photograph – Nickelback**

"I can't believe you hung this up."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I look like a drowned rat? That would be a good reason."

"I think you look beautiful."

"You just think so 'cause you're getting some."

"Not so. I've thought you were beautiful since your grandfather showed me your picture the second time."

"What about the first time?"

"The first time you were just cute."

"How did I go from cute to beautiful?"

"Well, in the first picture he showed me you were three and covered in mud."

"No! He actually showed you that?"

"During our second game of chess. I think it was just after your mother passed away."

"That was right after Remy was born," she said quietly, "Mom got sick after the birth. She only ever got to hold Remy once."

"At least she got to."

"I have a picture of that; the first time mom held Remy. Can we hang that one up?"

"Only if you buy a frame for it."

"What did you think I was going to do? Hang it up with a thumb tack?"

"Were you going to?"

"Yes."

**8. The Ghost of You – My Chemical Romance**

"You promise me two things, Spencer Reid."

"I'll try."

"You call me when you land."

"I promise."

"And you come home alive."

"Apollo-"

"Just promise me that you will. Even if you don't."

"I promise."

**9. Every Planet We Reach is Dead – Gorillaz**

"Alright, I love this girl as mush as anybody but Reid, but this is the weirdest this thing she has written so far."

"I agree. It's a bit odd."

"I like it."

"You like everything she writes, Penelope."

"So? I love all her music."

"You guys know I'm standing write here, right?"

"We do now. How did you come up with this?"

"I had a nightmare about dead planets. I went with it."

"I love it! Can I have a copy?"

"Sure. I'll email it to you."

"Thank you!"

"Apollo?"

"I'm coming Spencer."

"He doesn't want you far from his side?"

"Would you, Derek? She's huge. She's going to pop any day now."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm a balloon. It makes me nervous."

"Sorry, sweetie. Can we come see her when she's born?"

"Like I could stop you."

"Good thing you realize that now. I'll be by later to make sure you haven't popped."

"Thanks, JJ. I'll see you later, Derek, Penelope."

"Don't pop on the way home!"

**10. Gay Bar – Electric Six**

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

"I'll make sure he gets home?"

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING SPENCER TO A GAY BAR FOR HIS BACHLOR PARTY AND THAT IS THE END OF IT!"

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
